


21 Lullabies

by Kamaleen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Btw Ultron is the bottom..., Cybersex, Don't kill me Ultron, Fluff and Angst, I don't know why I'm writing this, I think I have tagged enough, M/M, Relationship(s), Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ultron.” He heard that smooth voice; the voice that was once owned by Stark’s AI, Jarvis. The voice that always made shivers run down his spine in such strange, yet pleasurable way.</p><p>Vision was in front of him at that point.  Ultron sighed and slowly pulled himself from where he was sitting, legs crossed. He had to be careful, very careful. Those stupid humans who had tried to recreate him from one of his robots had done such an awful job in both creating that cradle and recreating him.</p><p>“Vision,” he said, making sure to sound as cold as possible. “Finally.”</p><p>He looked into those beautiful eyes. Eyes that were not human, but beautiful nonetheless. He wanted to memorize this moment, the fragile moment of silence.</p><p>And then Tony fucking Stark had to ruin it.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, where’s your arm?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my imagination.
> 
> A/N: I don't know why I write this pairing, guess I have to let this idea out somehow. I hope you guys would enjoy it. And thank you fairytal3catcher for checking this chapter for me ^^

 

 

 

 

 

Maria Hill just finished talking to one of the agents that worked undercover in Europe when there was a knock on the glass door. She raised her head up and saw that it was Vision. "Come in," the agent nodded her head for Vision to come in and the android pushed the glass door open and walked in. His face showed no emotion as always.

"Hello Vision, what can I help you with?" Maria asked, seeing that the other agent that was working nearby or just passing by seemed to take an interest in Vision. Well, it didn't help that her room was separated from the working area of the other agents by glass walls. Maria liked to be close to her colleagues so she could check on them whenever she wanted, anyway.

"I've been feeling strange lately. Like... someone is calling for me-for my help. But I don't know who," the android said, floating around Maria Hill's desk quietly. His robotic-like eyes stayed fixed on Maria's face as he spoke. "I feel like I need to be filled in with the world's present condition."

"The world goes on as it should. A few problems here and there but right now there is nothing we can't handle," Hill answered carefully. She hadn't had much of a relationship nor many conversations with Vision since he was created, so she wasn't sure about his intentions. She knew Vision meant everyone in the facility no harm, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't unintentionally bring danger to them.

"I still feel… uneasy," Vision replied. "Something troubles me. It's like I have to do something, have to help someone, but I cannot remember."

"Maybe it's because of the Gem or something in your body that's malfunctioned?" Hill suggested nonchalantly. She reminded herself to report everything to Fury after Vision was gone. It was also her job to check that everyone on the Avengers team were healthy and ready when they're needed.

"Nothing has malfunctioned. Dr. Cho confirmed this to me forty minutes ago," Vision replied, floating several feet away from Hill. His posture looked calm and collected, as usual. Well, this was the guy who defeated Ultron with calmness, no one should expect him to express anything else in his normal state.

"Maybe it's not your body, but instead your program," Hill suggested tentatively. She didn't know Vision's system and body well but she knew he was created by mixing organic tissues with iron and inorganic items. "Mr. Stark might be able to help you with this one."

"That's a good idea. Thank you." Vision nodded, a smile tugged at his lips. "Please tell Director Fury and the others that I will go visit Mister Stark."

"I will," Maria nodded, and the android left her room. She sat there for a moment before typing a report about Vision to Fury and focused back on the work on the screen. The world was safe for now, however there were still Hydra bases that weren't destroyed yet and it's a S.H.I.E.L.D. duty to locate them. After analysing if the base was too strong for them, they would call the Avengers.

The badass agent told her team to keep searching and relaxed herself with the update on each Avenger. Yesterday, Captain America had given everyone a vacation after months of hard work and practicing. Wanda was off to Sokovia with Agent13 to join her brother Pietro. Pietro had survived and recovered, but he refused to join their team. All he wanted to do was to rebuild his hometown. Falcon had gone back to his earlier mission as soon as Steve had granted him a vacation—finding the Winter Soldier. War Machine was at his home, chilling out under the sun. And Vision, well, he had nowhere to go, so he was at the base most of the time, helping Captain America and Black Widow train the new Avengers.

Maria looked at the profile of a newbie. This kid had saved New York numerous time while they're away. People and she, herself, called him Spiderman.

Well, he ran around and shot out webs, it was a reasonable name.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Vision! Have to say that I was surprised when you called me." Tony Stark immediately greeted Vision when he arrived at the platform for a helicopter or plane or the Ironman himself to land.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Stark," Vision greeted the millionaire with his calm and collected voice. "I hope that my sudden visit does not cause you any problems and I apologize if it does."

"Not even a bit," Stark brushed it off before he led Vision into his newly redecorated tower. The broken glasses had been replaced, also some of the furniture as well. "Well, actually I was kind of thrilled when you called me and said you want to come here. Building the suits alone is boring. Pepper is doing some stuff in D.C. and Friday isn't as entertaining as Jarvis once was. No offense dear!"

'I am a program. I cannot be offended, boss,' Stark's new AI replied with a bit of humour in her voice. Vision also took note that Stark was telling him without saying it that he was a bit lonely. Vision was going to suggest to Stark that he was welcome at Shield's base any time and that Captain America (or Steve Rogers) seemed to be missing him, too. Before he could, Stark started talking again and Vision decided to listen instead.

"As you can see," the mechanic waved his hand, "new decorations and new furniture. Oh, do you want a drink?"

"Thank you sir, but I do not think alcohol will do well with my present condition," Vision replied politely, floating after Stark who made his way to the kitchen. "Anyway, I remember that alcohol causes headaches in the morning if not be consumed carefully."

"You're no fun," Stark murmured, pouring himself a drink before setting the bottle down and turning to face Vision. His bright eyes showed that he had started calculating already.

"Tell me about it," Stark said, sipping his drink, "about what you think is wrong with you and when it started."

"It started around seven days ago," Vision replied, "at first I felt like someone was touching my arm. It was a slight touch, like a feather. It was over in a moment so I thought that my sensory detectors might have temporary malfunctioned. But the next day, it happened again-a touch, like someone tried to pull me to follow them or to somewhere I did not know. This time I went to Dr. Cho and had she check me out. She said nothing was wrong.

"The next day, I felt like someone needed my help. Like in Sokovia months ago; I could feel the need of the people to get out of there, need us to help them to safety," The android continued, his voice was firm and calm while Stark listened with great interest. "It feels like someone needs my help - calls for my help. But I do not know who, how I can help, nor why.

"Before coming here I have gone to see Dr. Cho again. She checked me out and confirmed that my body has not malfunctioned." Vision floated slightly around the room. Stark followed him until they both were standing in front of a giant glass wall that showed them the view of the busy streets below. "I went to see Agent Hill and asked her about the world's condition and she confirmed that there is no great threat right now but the feeling I have is very strong and it is still here. Agent Hill suspects that it might be my system that malfunctions. She also said that you might be able to help me find out what is wrong with me."

"Alright," Stark nodded, sipping his beverage before setting the glass on the table nearby and waving for Vision to follow him. "Let's go to the lab, I'll see what I can do."

 

 

They spent two hours in Stark's lab. The mechanics scanned Vision in every way possible. He even asked Vision to connect himself to Friday's system and had her run a test on Vision's system as far as she could go, considering Vision's system was more complicated than both Jarvis's and Friday's.

"Hmmm, I see nothing out of particular," Tony said as he showed the results on the hologram. "However, Friday detected that you have been receiving messages in the form of codes. A lot of conformations of code, sent past every channel possible, from Wi-Fi to 4G, every network possible."

"How did I receive them?" Vision asked, floating nearer to the hologram for a better look. "I don't remember allowing anyone to contact me this way nor allowing myself to receive information from devices around me."

"Well, I don't think they need your permission," Stark said before he frowned, "or should I use 'he?'"

"He?"

"Yes," Stark span the chair he was sitting on with his feet and got up. "There is only one person in the world capable of using this level of technology and programming... and the person might be the only one who is able to use it, more important, is also the only one who can send it to you."

"Ultron," Vision said, voice and expression still calm. However, his eyes already showed that his thoughts were running a mile a minute. "That is impossible. I destroyed every last one in his army."

"True," Tony nodded, "but we didn't make sure we destroyed every piece of him. Someone, Hydra, or any crazy criminal might be lucky enough to have some piece of him. They might try to make it work or do something with it. That explains why you got only confusing codes which Friday nor I could trace back to their sources. If Ultron is back, he will send us all a 1 hour-long video describing how pathetic we are and how awesome he is."

"We should alert Shield of this then," Vision said and Tony nodded nonchalantly.

"Yes, we should." The mechanic shrugged, "Sure of it or not, but if Hydra does have their hands on Ultron's pieces you can expect a hell of a fight when we go destroy their next base and I'm not sure if I can aid you all in battle or not. I still have suits to build."

"I will contact Agent Hill." Vision said, floating back a bit. His voice was calm despite what Stark had just assumed about Hydra. "Thank you for helping me."

"Don't mention it," Stark brushed it off, "By the way, if you want to thank me, stay a night here. I might be able to cook up some programs to trace back those codes. I'm not sure when it'll be finished, might be tomorrow morning."

"As you wish," Vision nodded, a small smile tugged at his lips as he asked out of habit from once being Jarvis, "Anything else?"

"Nope." Stark waved his hand again as he went straight to the plasma screen hanging from the ceiling. Vision could tell that Stark wasn't focused on him anymore, even though the billionaire was still talking to him. "Go tell Shield what you need to and feel free to have a drink. Make yourself at home."

The android left Tony in his lab to work. He went to the living room and contacted Agent Hill, telling her about his and Stark's suspicion and that Stark was creating a program to trace back those codes.

Hill told him to stay at Stark's place as long as he needed to and asked him to report back as soon as they got anything.

After the conversation with Agent Hill, Vision spent his time meditating. It helped his system work longer before he need to shut down and rest.

Stark told him from a speaker that if he wanted anything to eat, to just order it or tell Friday. Or, if he was more of an at-home cooker, he was free to make himself at home in the kitchen. Vision chose the latter. He could cook, or at least cook after watching other people do it on YouTube. Afterward, he went to meditate until midnight.

 

 

Vision normally didn't have to sleep. Even if he did sleep, it wasn't a real sleep. He wasn't human, after all. What Vision did when he seemed to be asleep was the same thing that a 'sleep mode' on a computer does. He shut down some parts of his system but kept what was necessary up and running. When he was resting, he didn't dream.

However, this night, he did dream.

 

Vision went to the room Tony had arranged for him. It was a simple guest room, just like the other guest rooms in the building. Vision sat down on the bed before he dismissed his cape. After that, he laid down slowly on the bed and closed his eyes. His system gave a soft hiss before some parts of it shut down and allowed most parts of him to rest.

At first, it was nothing but a peaceful rest, until he started receiving images. They were blurry but he could make out a dirty table, then an old brick wall. After that, he saw cages and bars made of iron close to his face.

The image changed, this time it was like looking through a security camera. It showed him an image of an underground laboratory. The floor was made of old bricks and there was dust everywhere on the walls. Even though the place looked so rundown, the equipment in the room was still functional and wasn't covered in dust. There were people working at every table in the room, the largest table in the middle. It had four people working on a huge mountain of something which looked like metal scraps.

The image changed again. This time it showed him a picture from a computer screen. There was nothing but endless rows of green letters and numbers - rows of codes that created a program. Vision found that the codes he was looking at were familiar.

Then the image changed, and Vision found himself looking at an image of an empty underground prison. He tried to track the source but the codes were so messed up, jumbled, and sent from various places. It would take him a long time to analyse and separate each of the codes from each other so he could track its sources back correctly.

Vision finished viewing all of the images in three hours before the time he scheduled himself to a complete shutdown after his sleep mode and then reboot. However, he couldn't track the source of those images when he was in a sleep mode, so Vision changed his schedule and shut himself down.

He rebooted after a few seconds passed. After that, he started working on the codes, trying to separate each of them and track them back to their sources.

 

 

After a while of analysing, Vision found out that the codes were all sent through many different channels – many types of networks. He ended up with 10 locations around the world. Ten very suspicious locations.

In a normal situation, Vision would have waited until Tony woke up and had a nice cup of coffee before showing him anything, but this was not a normal situation and Vision kind of knew his way around the building, thanks to Jarvis' knowledge that he had inherited, so Vision went to prepare everything he needed to have Stark look at before going to the mechanic's lab.

As he had predicted, Stark was sleeping on his chair with Friday still running a test of his new program. Well, it was four in the morning, after all.

"Mr. Stark, I'm very sorry to disturb you, but there's something you need to see," Vision started with an apology. It seemed like the right thing to do since he was going to wake the sleeping mechanic up. "Mr. Stark, this is important."

Tony Stark stirred in his sleep but didn't show any signs of waking up, so Vision did what he thought was the easiest thing to wake the sleeping man. The android floated to the stereo in Stark's bedroom. He decreased the sensitivity of his audio sensors and turned on the stereo at its loudest volume.

 

 

"So, is this all?" Tony Stark grumbled, a cup of coffee in his hand. He still looked very unhappy from being woken up at four in the morning. However, Vision woke him up for a very important reason, so he tried to be a decent man about it and not complain.

"Yes," Vision nodded, floating back so Tony Stark could see every image he had envisioned from his head as he had them all shown up on the hologram. "I have also tracked the sources back to where they came from. These are the places."

The android slid the world map with red marks for Tony to see. On the screens beside them showed Agent Hill, Nick Fury, Black Widow, and Captain America's faces. Vision had contacted them all [or to be frank, woke them all up] to see what he had discovered. Of course, after some complains, they all turned on their tablets/computers to see what Vision had for them.

'Morocco? Ireland?' Black Widow said, her image on the screen beside them showing that she was shuffling through the places and images. 'Argentina, Mexico, Namibia, Hong Kong, and Greenland?'

'Are you sure of this?' Fury asked, his voice still and demanding an answer. Vision nodded.

"I am certain that these places are where the codes were sent," Vision replied, calm and collective as always, "but I cannot guarantee that there are Hydra bases or not."

'It's still worth checking,' Fury said, nodding at them. 'Let's get all of these bases checked out.'

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

'2 hours until landing point,' Friday said through the speaker. She was the pilot of the new jet they were in. Vision floated with his legs crossed under him. Beside him was Hawkeye, who was chatting with Iron Man and War Machine about what else he should add to his house. Barton wanted to have more space for his kids. Iron Man suggested making a playground and Hawkeye seemed to be very interested in the idea.

Steve Rogers and Black Widow were on the other side of the jet. They were going through the map of the areas around Hydra bases again. Luckily, this time the base was in the middle of the island of Greenland, where they didn't have to worry about people. The closest town to the base was Qaanaaq, one of the northernmost in the world.

They had already been to many of the locations Vision had given them. Shield agents who went out to scout confirmed that all of the places Vision found were Hydra bases. What they found there had proven that Hydra really did have Ultron's pieces. From that moment, they were on the hunt for the parts. After going through three Hydra bases, some of the images Vision received were confirmed to be real places.

 

"Oh, finally, Greenland," Stark said when he looked out the window and saw where they were. It was already dark and that night, the area they were going to seemed to be getting hit by snow storm. "Anyone want to go skiing?"

"Not in this weather," War Machine snorted, "not even flying."

"And you Cap?" Tony then turned to ask Steve, "Do you want to go skiing or do you miss the time you were a Popsicle more?"

"Not funny." Steve shot the billionaire a glare and Tony just shrugged. Vision heard Hawkeye sigh and he could imagine Black Widow rolling her eyes. However, he did not sense strong emotions or anything suggesting that there was going to be a fight between Captain America and Iron Man, so he did not say anything.

Maria Hill and Nick Fury called in about ten minutes before they reached their landing point, ensuring them that the Shield supports and reinforcement would be there. Well, Vision sensed that the two really called in to make sure the Avengers stuck to the plan more than to check to see that they were ready.

'…Remember, stick to the plan and destroy Ultron, no more building secret toys,' Fury repeated himself again from Shield aircrafts before they reached their destination and Stark groaned while rolling eyes. He knew Fury's words were directly aimed at him. Behind Director Fury stood Wanda and Falcon, their first reinforcement, who clearly hoped to be called on. The two weren't in the first team because the storm could impair their visibility and they weren't used to fighting with Shield's modified goggles yet.

"Got it, stick to the plan and don't remember to call reinforcement if needed," Stark grumbled, mimicking Steve's accent and voice. Vision had to suppress a small smile that tugged at his lips. Mr. Stark was still the same Mr. Stark he had known all along.

"Okay, here we go." Tony went to the back door of the jet, ready to take off. They had decided who would carry who, as the storm was so strong any vehicles might be useless. They decided to fly right down to the base and break in as fast as possible.

Hawkeye immediately pulled his hood on as Ironman grabbed him by the straps on his back and flew off. War Machine took Black Widow while Captain America paired up with Vision.

The wind and snow that hit them made their flight pattern waver a bit, but all of them still managed to get to their landing spot on target. They immediately got to work.

Vision, who could change his density, went through the layers of snow until he reached the underground base. The android immediately disarmed the security system in and sent a signal for the others to continue with the plan. It didn't take long for Tony Stark to find a way to break in as quietly as possible, which included them going through the emergency exit of the base in Vision's area.

 

"The storm affects the signal," Hawkeye stated. The signal from Shield and their jet grew weaker as they entered the base.

"Not our concern yet," Steve replied, "as long as we can still contact each other."

"If we really need reinforcement and can't call them, just bomb this base," Tony said nonchalantly, already starting to scan for Ultron's pieces as well as scanning the base to make a map. "They'll get the message."

"The signal is strong here," Vision said, as he analysed what his sensors had picked up. "Very interesting, most of the codes I received during the last few days were mostly sent from this base. Some also travelled from base to base before they went into the local networks."

"So this means we might have a lot of Ultron's scraps here," War Machine stated, already scanning for Ultron's pieces, too. "Or the Hydra agents here have tried to do something with them."

"I hope they haven't gotten very far," Black Widow said as they slowly creeped from passage to passage. They were lucky to be in a storage area that wasn't in use yet—there were no Hydra agents there to cause them problems.

"Got it," Tony said when his scanner picked up something, "ten meters below us. Let's start digging shall we?"

 

 

They separated into two teams. Vision, Tony, and Captain America went directly to the laboratory where Ultron's scraps were being kept. Black Widow, Hawkeye, and War Machine went to the commander's room. The priority was the information in the computer, though they also wanted to capture some of Hydra's agents if possible. Thanks to Tony's map, it had let them know that this Hydra base separated the command centre from the lab and all their databases were in the command room.

They encountered Hydra agents on the way and didn't hesitate to fight through them. Vision tried his best to just subdue them until Shield came to interrogate, but Iron Man clearly didn't care much about whether they were dead or alive.

 

They were half way to the lab when a jumble of codes hit Vision. It stunned the android and nearly made a grenade blow up in his face if it weren't for his fast reflexes.

His system deciphered the codes quickly. This time it came in a short voice message; Ultron's voice.

'Room 221'

Vision had a bad feeling about this, he felt like Hydra might have tried to recreate Ultron.

He was not wrong.

 

Steve, Tony and Vision kept traveling down further and further until they reached the lab. Hydra agents didn't hesitate to attack and got knocked out quickly while the scientists were on the run.

Steve went after the scientists while Vision and Tony explored the lab. It was the same lab in the images Vision had received and the scrap metals on the table around the room seemed to be Ultron's.

"Interesting," Tony said as he got out of his suit and placed it in a defence mode. "They really were trying to cook up something here."

'See if you can get anything from their computer before we destroy it,' Steve told them, a cracking sound and gunfire were heard through his intercom. 'Anyone up there free? Some have come up the stairs.'

'I'll see what I can do,' Hawkeyes was the one to reply, 'want them dead or alive?'

'Alive, as many as you can.'

'Got it.'

"Hmmm," Tony rolled his eyes before he focused on the computer in the centre of the lab, Vision staying near Tony. "Let's see what this fairytale monster is hiding."

The mechanic put his small hacking device onto the computer and let his AI roam in. While Tony was busy hacking into Hydra's computer, Vision explored the room. This room really did look familiar from what he saw in his dream. But then Ultron's voice, Room 221, what did it mean?

The android decided to scan the room and something caught his interest. One corner was stuffed with piles of boxes. They looked like containers that were thrown away after the consumers had taken out the packages inside, but Vision felt as if this small mountain of boxes was created to hide something.

He carefully approached it and pushed some boxes from the top off. A soft metallic sound was heard and Vision tilted his head. He removed each box carefully until he saw what was under them, making him wonder out loud, "a cradle...?"

"Cradle? Wow, didn't know they were so desperate that they couldn't afford maternity leave," Tony mused from the other side of the room. "Can't imagine how a child would grow up in this environment."

"Not a cradle for babies," Vision replied, his hand touching the broken surface softly, as if it would turn to dust if he pressed hard enough. "A cradle to create an organic being, like what created me."

"Wait," Tony abruptly turned his way, as their teammates gasped through the intercom. "You mean the cradle like Dr. Cho's?"

"Not quite, but close," Vision replied, looking at the cradle in front of him. "It's not as good as the cradle Dr. Cho had. Hydra must have tried to mimic her work. However, I am not sure how effective this cradle could be. What I am sure of is that Hydra has used it." His hand lingered on the broken surface. "They've created something, and it broke out of the cradle."

"This is bad," Tony grumbled as he moved through the room to examine the cradle Vision found. "I'm not ready to deal with another moody child that has daddy issues."

'If the cradle is there, the creation must not be far away,' Steve warned them as gunfire sounded in his background, 'Be careful.'

"Gosh, now I have to deal with that brat again," Tony groaned and hurried to his suit while Vision flew around the room. The android had a feeling that there was still something behind the walls and below the floor. He remembered the underground prison. There must be a way down.

 

It didn't take long for Vision to spot the secret entrance. All he had to do was observe the air flow. The secret entrance was not far away from where the cradle was found. Just one beam from Tony to blow the door to pieces and they were in.

It was a long tunnel that led them down to the underground prison which seemed empty. Vision was ahead of Tony since he was more manoeuvrable than Tony.

'Room 221,' Vision thought as he led Tony down the hallway. Every cell they passed were empty. He read the labels above the cells and started counting.

"They planned to use these cells," Vision stated as he flew down the passage, Tony following behind. "I wonder what they had in mind."

"Whatever they were planning, they didn't succeed or we blasted in before they could finish." Tony shrugged. His voice showed that he didn't care much about Hydra's plan. "You and Wanda could just look in their heads and tell us what their plan was, you know."

"I might try, if Shield wants me to." Vision nodded, "I mostly only get a flash of an image from people's minds or their emotional state, radiated in a form of chemicals and brainwaves. If I concentrate enough, I might be able to literally read their minds..."

"Just don't try it with me," Tony replied flatly, "it creeps me out."

"Of course not Mr. Stark," Vision replied with his politest voice, "I always respect your privacy."

They reached an area where the cells' walls were made of glass instead of iron bars. When Vision turned to his left, the label read '181.'

"We're getting closer," the android said and went on again, though much slower this time. He could feel emotions that weren't his or Stark's. Pain, rage, hopeless... but mostly pain – both physical and mental. He could sense it in three forms – codes, electrical signals (like human nerves or brainwaves), and chemicals.

He was sure they were Ultron's.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

He sensed him.

He sensed that android, the android who had its own mind. And that… that disgusting man. That disgusting mechanic. The man who created him to be used as humanity's slave, to protect them from wars and conflicts, wars and conflicts they longed for.

Disgusting.

He didn't tell Vision to bring anyone with him, but he didn't tell the android to not bring anyone with him, either.

He would pretend no one was coming with Vision, then.

Yes, that was what he was going to do. Or try to do. That man, his disgusting creator, was annoying as hell.

"Ultron." He heard that smooth voice; the voice that was once owned by Stark's AI, Jarvis. The voice that always made shivers run down his spine in such strange, yet pleasurable way.

Vision was in front of him at that point. Ultron sighed and slowly pulled himself from where he was sitting, legs crossed. He had to be careful, very careful. Those stupid humans who had tried to recreate him from one of his robots had done such an awful job in both creating that cradle and recreating him.

"Vision," he said, making sure to sound as cold as possible. "Finally."

He looked into those beautiful eyes. Eyes that were not human, but beautiful nonetheless. He wanted to memorize this moment, the fragile moment of silence.

And then Tony fucking Stark had to ruin it.

"Whoa, whoa, where's your arm?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this story for like ages. Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^^

 

 

 

"I don't have them," Ultron replied, already grinding his teeth. What a shame they could give him teeth made of the same material as human's but couldn't create his arms. "And I don't need them anyway," He quickly added. Well, actually he did need them, but he is not going to admit it in front of Stark.

"Hmm, good, makes my job easier." Stark shrugged and held out his hand. Ultron knew what the other going to do, and he immediately dodged as Stark shoot the energy beam at him.

The beam created a nasty hole on the wall behind him, not enough for him to get through though. But Ultron didn't plan on escaping.

"Hey fellas, this is Stark. Ultron is in the underground prison."

He heard Stark made contact with other Avengers. He had to make this quick.

"You will regret it if you kill me." Ultron heard himself saying, and he knew he was trying his best not to sound like he was begging, "I have Hydra's data in my head. I know you all need me if you don't want to continue scrambling in the dark like blind rats." He continued with his most cocky voice, also spitting on the word 'rats'. Doing that gave him a comfortable feeling that he wasn't entirely at Stark and Vision's mercy, yet he knew he was, with or without them realizing.

"Why should we believe you then, Junior?" Stark called him like he was a naughty kid. He hated it and made sure to show his displease in his voice as he replied.

"Because I have seen it. I have seen you all." He spat, made sure to use his best venomous voice. "You rats scrambling in the dark, dashing from holes to holes but never figure out where the main lairs are."

"He is saying the truth." Vision said before Stark could criticize Ultron on what he said or on his choice or words. It's the first time Ultron was glad Vision could read his thought or somehow manage to know if he was lying or not. Also, Ultron mentally grinned as Stark seemed to be irritated that he didn't lie.

"I have all the information you need." Ultron continued, made sure to put in confidence in every words he said. This was his chance. He didn't care if he sounded irritating. Damn, he would be very happy to sound irritating. Stark's or Visions moods weren't in his concerns, their interests were. "And I am kind enough to reveal all of them to you, with a few exchanges." He tried to be calm as he went on, hoping that they would agree.

"There we go again," Stark chuckled and it's Ultron who felt irritated. "I think it's better if we just cut off his head and plugged it to a computer. Or you and Wanda could just hack into his head and then we can dispose of him. How do you think Vision?"

Stark's words made Ultron panicked. Damn, what should he do? He didn't have a backup plan, he couldn't think of one since he was so desperate to get out of Hydra base, so he went with the first thing he could think of.

_Should I try to escape? No, that's impossible. Fuck, if it's that Steroid Captain with a Vibranium Frisbee he might have a better chance._

"We cannot do that." Vision replied and Ultron felt his heart rate slowed down a bit. "His brain wasn't built like humans' nor mine. Now, it's a mixed between organic and inorganic materials. No computer could read it. Wanda and I can read what he is thinking, but not his memories."

Ultron felt relief washed over him, knowing that he had a higher chances to survive, for now.

"Well, that's bad." Stark shrugged, "I really hope to see how his body works." The genius mechanic sounded as if he wanted to pout, and Ultron wanted to snore at him. However, Stark's word brought picture flashed through Ultron's head and he quickly pushed it out. It was what he wished he couldn't remember, or - to be frank - never happened. The memories of what Hydra did to him after they could recreate him, or at least giving his consciousness to this crippled body.

Nevertheless, it was too late. He knew it was too late because Vision abruptly turned to look at him with that amazing pair of inhuman eyes. Those watchful eyes showed that he was calmly calculating something, processing something he had just knew. It made Ultron torn between wanting to huff in annoyance or scream with wrath. He hated this android. Vision acted as if he was above everything, everyone. He acted as if he was a god.

"I'm sorry." Vision immediately spoke and Ultron knew he was screwed. "I did not act like I was a god. I have never thought I am a god, nor pretending to be. I am sorry my normal posture irritates you."

"Shut up," Ultron hissed. Why of all Avengers he has to deal with this two? The two persons he hated most.

"I know you are scared." Vision continued, his voice was calm and suiting. "I understand your fear. I see…"

"Shut up!" Ultron screamed, this time throwing himself at the wall, suddenly lost and torn between fear and anger, "if you don't want to hear a fucking word about Hydra then kill me! Kill me you pathetic creatures!" His emotion was tearing himself apart, Ultron knew it.

"Now he is throwing a tantrum," Stark said with his cocky voice again. "Come on Junior, be a good boy and stop whatever teenager hormone that make you scream like a girl dumped on her first date."

"Shut up," Ultron knew he was practically screaming and acting like what Stark said, throwing a tantrum. However, he was freaking out and there was nothing in him programmed to stop his sudden outburst – emotional distressed explode or whatever.

"Shut up! I hate you! I hate all of you!" He screamed again, too frustrated, too scared, too angey, and lost. He wondered if he threw himself at the wall, would it help snap his neck. Well, if he hadn't tried he wouldn't know. No one wanted him alive anyway.

However, before Ultron could throw himself to the wall with his head go first, Vision was in front of him and holding him down.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Vision was flooded by memories. Of course he could not read anyone minds, not entirely, but he could get a flash of images or bunched of sounds and visual of what a person around him was thinking. But with his sensitive receptors, Vision could receive any types of data available for him nine times fasters and more efficient than humans. For an example, if a human had his ability of receiving flash of images from what a person was thinking, they would get two images while Vision got eighteen.

In this case, as Ultron let himself flooded by his own memories for a moment, Vision was flooded too, not as bad as Ultron of course. He did not feel overwhelmed, just seeing them flooded him.

 

The first memory of Ultron after he woke up was pure pain. Hydra did an operation on him to see how he function, with no anaesthetic or sleeping pill. His voice wasn't operated yet, so all Ultron could do was laying there and received whatever Hydra threw at him. They operated on him for hours before sewing him back.

After that day the experiment continued on. Ultron had got used to his body, so he started talking and walking around. Of course all he could do was walking around his cell. His routine was simple, woke up, got dragged to the operation room, and then Hydra threw him back into his cell with a bowl of food. He ate and slept, then everything started all over again.

There were days Ultron wasn't used for science experiment. In those days, he was left alone, or worse, forced to amplify and upgrade Hydra's software. His brain was created from organic and inorganic material, so the brain wave was surprisingly very strong. All Hydra did was just plugging his head to the computer and used it as an energy source to boost their system.

It hurt like hell for Ultron. It was like someone was trying to suck the liquid out of his brain, sucking with brutal force. It left him a terrible headache and had him laid immobile – too caught up in his agony, in the pain - every time after the Hydra had used him. And what was worst was that he could not shut his system down when he was plugged. He could not black out or stayed unconscious and waited for everything to pass.

It took months before Ultron could bear the pain for a bit and not spending all his time silently screamed in pain [Hydra sew his mouth when he was plugged, to make sure he would make no sound.]. He tried to send out messages for help and copied the Hydra's in formation into his memory. It took him weeks for him to get the first message delivered to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, to Vision.

After his first success, Ultron continued to try harder every time he was plugged in. Of course he could infiltrate the Hydra's system by a wifi, but this half organic body wasn't strong enough to make the message delivered. And Hydra was careful not to let him in any wifi-range except for when they had to use him.

Ultron spent his hours when he was screaming on the operation table collecting information he could get through. He sent Vision the image from the CCTVs. Sometimes he even sent the image from his own eyes.

Nevertheless, Ultron really saw Vision as his last hope. He didn't believe in himself to bear this pain for any longer.

 

Vision nearly gasped as Ultron's memories ended. And from the look of Ultron's eyes, he knew Ultron realized Vision had seen what happened in his head seconds ago.

Ultron started shouting and screaming, Vision tried to calm him down but it's no use. Also, Tony Stark was definitely not helping.

When Ultron decided to make a suicide, Vision knew the percentage of him successfully killed himself was low. However, Ultron could still get hurt or crippled himself more. So he immediately flew through the cell's wall and held the desperate half-robot down.

"Ultron, no one wants you dead." Vision said slowly, trying his best to be composed and ensuring Ultron everything is going to be alright. "Even Mr. Stark does not want that. He is just being too arrogant in his own way."

"Hey, you spoil the fun part." Stark spoke from behind him. Vision could almost imagine Tony Stark rolling his eyes.

"Ultron," Vision continued, already ignoring Stark. "Let's hear your term, so we can discuss with others what we can do." He spoke with his softest voice, wanting to calm Ultron down.

The half-robot was silent. His head hung low and Vision tried his best to block any thought that was running in Ultron's head. He did not want Ultron to feel unsecured more than the half-robot had already felt.

"I want three weeks." Ultron finally said, still panting from his earlier outburst. "Every day I want you to come to have… conversation with me for an hour. After that I will reveal one thing about Hydra. You could lock me up anywhere you like. Just three weeks."

The half mechanic slowly perked his head up. Vision got a flash of hope and distress from Ultron, also something near the word 'trust' in that red glowing eyes.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The cell they locked him in looked decent, even with glass wall so everyone could see what he was doing.

"I'm almost impressed that filths like you could make a decent cell." Ultron said as he settled down on a metallic bed. Without arms, he had to be careful not to stumble over things. He knew Stark would laugh and embarrasses him as soon as the man had a chance.

No one replied to him, of course no one would. There was no one in front of his cell. Nevertheless, Ultron smirked, he knew they're watching him.

He had no idea how Vision convinced other Avengers to keep him. He was glad Vision did. But there was no way he was going to say it out loud. That would be too embarrassed.

The half organic being sighed, leaning against the wall behind him. His time was counting down. He could feel it in the back of his skull. There was no way he could prevent this. Also, he did not want to prevent it at all. There was nothing he could hope for anyway.

 

Utron didn't know how long he had been sitting like that, until he heard the door to his cell slide open. It's Vision. He really hated himself for letting his thought drifting away. He hated it when he wasn't aware of his surroundings.

"That is not a big deal." Vision said, snapped Ultron out of his thought. "It happens to everyone. I sometimes let myself drifted away from reality."

"Stop reading my thought." Ultron snarled, his shoulders tensed up. If he had hands, they would be balled into fists right now. "I thought you would respect others privacy." He spat. "Or because I am a prisoner, so you decided I'm not worthy of your respect?" He glared at the android, making sure he put as much venom in to his voice as possible. He knew that talking like this would get him nowhere, but at least he hoped it might help erasing the pain in his chest.

"I deeply apologize." Vision held up both of his hands, as to show that he meant no harm. "I always got a flash of an image or a word from others around me. I am trying my best to keep them out of my sensors - but it seems that I still need a lot more practice."

"Yes, you damn need more of it." Ultron snarled, relaxed once again. "So what bring you here?" He asked.

"I come to fulfil our term." Vision replied, sitting down legs crossed in the air. "You require a conversation with me for an hour every day, in an exchange of the information."

"Yes," Ultron nodded, mentally sighing. He started to regret his move but there was no turning back. "Vision…" He started, knowing that this is going to be difficult. To be honest, Ultron really didn't know what to talk about. He just wanted to make sure the Avengers wouldn't easily get an information from him.

"I am listening." Vision replied softly, Ultron want to bite his own tongue. He really didn't know what to talk about!

"What is your hobby?" Ultron asked, satisfied to see Vision raising his eyebrows, or the part of his face where his eyebrows would be if he was a human. "Of course you aren't going out to save the world every day and just come back to sleep, are you? What do you do in your spare time?" He added, studying the android in front of him closely.

"I do not have hobbies." Visiob shook his head.

"Or you just don't know what the word means." Ultron snorted.

"I had looked this word up in the cyclopaedia. I know what it means." Vision replied, his expression was still calm and collective. "But I really do not know what I like. Hobbies should be what we would love to do. They should represent our passion. Sadly, there is nothing I enjoyed doing more than other things yet. So I presumed that I might not have a hobby."

"Really?" Ultron rolled his eyes. Vision could be so naïve sometime. "So what do you do in your spare time then?"

"I meditate." Vision replied with a hint of smile on his face. "Many articles on the internet suggest that meditating help people to focus and understand things better."

"Yeah, suit you." Ultron smirked. "And by the way, meditating is your hobby." He grinned. "Now kneel before me and said thank you for my kindness for telling you." He added, knowing that Vision wouldn't comply.

"I see no need to do as you say so." Vision replied softly. His voice was so smooth it irritated Ultron. "But I do want to thank you for showing me something I have never noticed before." The android added before Ultron decided to throw a tantrum. That made Ultron huffed, Vision could be both heart-melting and irritating at the same time.

"Dah," Ultron rolled his eyes. "I'm flattered. Now tell me about your routine, so I can estimate when you will come to see me."

"I will be free around 5 pm to 8 pm every days, except the days I have a mission." Vision replied. "I have to apologize I cannot tell you much about my daily routine. S.H.I.E.L.D. and other Avengers have not trusted in you to be honest with us."

"I can imagine that." Ultron laughed, finding this both hilarious and frustrating out of no reason. "It is still sensible, after I managed to tear them apart."

"Wanda was the one who managed to tear them apart." Vision corrected and Ultron snarled.

"It was still my idea!" He shouted. "My plan!"

"With her power." Vision added. Ultron thought he saw the android's lips curved up into a smile. "However, I have to admit that your plan worked well in the first few hours."

"Shut up." Ultron growled, baring his teeth at Vision.

"I do not see how shutting up will help me fulfil my purpose of being here." Vision spoke, with his steady voice. "I should be having a conversation with you, not shutting up."

"I hate you." Ultron snarled, knocking his head with the wall behind him. Maybe it's his entire fault for choosing to speak with Vision. He had never thought Vision could be such an ass! However, the deal is the deal, and he was not going to back down. His pride wouldn't let him.

"I have no doubt about that." Vision said. Ultron thought the android's voice became softer than usual. "Yet I found it strange for you to choose having a conversation with me."

"Then why do you think I chose you?" Ultron grunted. He wanted to choke Vision, but he didn't have arms or hands, so that was impossible.

"Because I am one of the very few Avengers who will not punch you after you throw an insult at?" Vision replied. This time Ultron thought he saw Vision smirked. Again, it could be the light. Yes, it must be the light.

"No." Ultron smirked back. He didn't care if his voice was full with bitterness. "I don't care about someone throwing a punch at me. I choose you because you are a part of me." He made sure to stress every words he say. "I want you to regain your real purpose, polishing this world of human's filth. Giving them a real peaceful world." Ultron glared at the camera at the corner of his cell as he finished. He knew some of the Avengers were watching and probably listening.

"I was a part of you." Vision replied. There was no emotion in his voice. However, there was something in his eyes. Something that Ultron could not understand or recognize. "I know you are disappointed." Vision continued, even with Ultron growling at him. "But if there is no life left, there is nothing left too." The android continued. His calculating eyes watching Ultron, making the half organic being without arm shivered from no reason.

"Guess you will say that." Ultron tugged his disappointment back and returned his words to Vision with a snarl. However, his real purpose wasn't to persuade Vision in the first place. He knew it was an impossible task. "Well, today I no longer want to have a conversation with you. Sing me a lullaby and then I will give you the information." He finished his sentence with a sigh. Today was such an eventful day.

"A lullaby?" Vision titled his head. "Pardon me, I want to know if I heard you right?"

"Yes, a lullaby." Ultron shrugged, smirking. "I am going to go to sleep after this. So sing me a lullaby and let's get today's conversation over with."

"If you insist." Vision frowned, but sang him a lullaby. Ultron mentally hummed to Vision's voice, even when the android was singing 'Twinkle Little Star' to him. Vision had an irresistible voice, got to give the arrogant Tony Stark a compliment somehow. Ultron couldn't' imagine someone had more beautiful voice than Vision.

After the android finish singing, Ultron gave Vision a detail of all Hydra bases on Greenland and Canada. Vision listened to him very carefully. Ultron felt warm from the inside, for having someone listening to him, even because he was telling the information the Avengers wanted to know.

"That's all for today." Ultron said after he finished telling Vision. "Now get out of my cell so I can sleep. And tell those filths to lower the brightness." He then snarled. That made the android immediately rose to his feet.

"Goodnight Ultron." Vision said, turning to leave. Ultron grunted and laid on his bed, with his back toward Vision. "And thank you." The android added before he left. Ultron rolled his eyes. Vision shouldn't show him any gratitude. It only made him felt warm and hurt at the same time.

_Well, at least he didn't mock you as much as Stark would do. Dah, I should be glad I didn't choose Stark._

Ultron sighed as the brightness was lower to its minimum. He closed his eyes. It's time to finally have his real sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions are welcomed. Also, Happy New Year ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what do you think about this story, or a kudos if you like it. And if you have any suggestions or requests for the next chapter, please feel free to tell me. I'm all ears!


End file.
